Alternate Blue Moon Episode 4
by EthanLover
Summary: David is a werewolf and befriends Savannah and Benny. Ethan is on the football team with David! Read Alternate MBAV then episode 1, 2, 3 before this! READ REVIEW RE LIKE the 3 R's of Fanfiction!
1. Summary

Blue Moon- The school's hairiest jock, David, declares himself as Ethan and Benny's best friend, much to Benny's delight. Ethan suspects David is a werewolf and while trying to prove this fact, he is accidentally hit with a misfired werewolf spell from Benny. Ethan also has a vision of David trying to find a cure for himself during the full moon, which confirms Ethan's suspicion. However, when Sarah finds out about this cure, she hopes she can use it for herself to become human again. Ethan confronts David and David admits that he only became friends with him because he knew Ethan is a Seer and he wanted to find the cure. On the night of the full moon, Benny's misfired spell makes Ethan start transforming into a werewolf. The words from the symbol on the cure bottle in Ethan's vision translate to a stone circle. Sarah goes to the stone circle and finds the cure, a drinking potion. She ends up using it all on a werewolf trying to kill Benny in Ethan's house, whom she thinks is David. However, when the werewolf is cured, it turns out to be Ethan himself. David isn't a werewolf; he just transforms into a shaggy dog under the full moon.

The winner of Friday Night Frights is...

My version!

Next chapter for story!


	2. Chapter 1

Savannah's P.O.V

"Ow! Savannah, talk to me. You ok?" Benny asked. We were currently in a headlock by David Stachowski, one of the school jocks.

"Ya I'm great! Nothing like starting the day in some guys armpit!" I told Benny sarcastically. Just then Ethan walked by us. At first he didn't notice us but then he walked back over to us. Ethan fixed his backpack strap and his sunglasses. He was in baggy pants and a White Chapel High T-Shirt. Which was similar to the one David was wearing.

"Hey Savannah! You having fun?" Ethan asked me sarcastically.

"Just get us out of here!" I hissed at him.

"David let Savannah go." Ethan said. David looked up to see that Ethan was the one telling him to let me go, so he did. I was shoved over to Ethan.

"And Benny." Ethan told David.

"Thanks E." Benny said as he rubbed his neck. Ethan just glared at Benny then said, "See you at practice David." Then Ethan walked way.

"All right listen up, geeks!" David started as Benny yelped like a girl. "From now on, we're best buds. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah we got it. Wait what?" I asked him in surprise. Even when Jesse was still alive no one wanted to be our friends.

"Yeah. Awesome! Best buds forever. Totally cool." Benny said. Then Benny looked at me and said, "Headlocks are like jock hugs."

"Awesome! See you around bro two and brah one!" David started. He then hit Benny in the arm and said 'Yes!' and then did the same to me. He then walked away from us.

"That was awesome!" Benny said.

"Which part? The love tap or the part where you two could taste his deodorant?" Ethan asked when he showed up behind us.

"Ah!" Benny and I said in unison.

"Were you there the whole time?" Benny asked.

"Ya. It's always fun to watch you two get harassed by jocks!" Ethan said in a creepy happy voice. Then he ran off with vampire speed.

"Ok that was weird. Why is he acting so happy? I don't even think he was that happy when he was human." Benny asked.

"It's near a full moon remember! He gets some serious mood swings." I told him. "But really Benny what part of what just happened was awesome?"

"I mean the part where we're friends with David Stachowski! Our street cred just went though the roof! The only thing we're missing is if Ethan actually becomes friends with us or if you start acting like Erica or change." Benny told me. I glared at him then hit him in the arm.

"But we both know that is never going to happen." I told him. "Why would a guy like Ethan wanna hang out with us anyway?"

"Savannah don't question things!" Benny told me. Just then a girl that was just talking to David walked past us. "Hey you wanna go out?" Benny asked. "I've got the David Stachowski seal of approval!"

"Drop dead." The girl said.

"See? She spoke to me! That never happened pre headlock!" Benny told me.

"Benny there's something about that guy that I don't trust." I told Benny as we glanced over at David. He had just growled at some kid.

"You mean other then the fact that he's huge and popular and totally awesome!" Benny asked me as he started to scratch his head. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is that a flea?" Benny asked me frantically. I looked at him then nodded. "Yep that's a flea."

Break Line! Savannah's P.O.V

"Come on!" I yelled at the vending machine. I was in the lounge with Ethan.

"Do you want my help?" Ethan asked as he chewed on his snickers bar.

"No!" I told him as I hit the machine again. Just then Sarah walked by and she hit the machine and a bunch of candy came out.

"Is that one of your fledgling powers?" I asked.

"Not a power. Just a perk." Sarah said. Her and I grabbed a candy and found some seats.

"So where's your new jock BFF?" Sarah asked.

"Well technically he was Ethan's friend first." I said.

"Hey it's not my fault that the school forced me into joining a sports team here!" Ethan said.

"Why did they do that anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Well after the Coach Ed incident the school thought they could get more trophies with me on a sports team." Ethan said.

"Well anyway David won't leave me alone! It's so weird! It's like the lions are hanging out with the zebras or something!"

"Or better yet vampire hanging out with werewolfs!" Ethan said.

"Who's got two thumbs, three free candy bars and is best buds with David Stachowski? That right this guy!" Benny exclaimed as he sat down with us. I looked at Ethan he looked like he was going to bit someone's face off. Which is why I have made a promise to myself to stay close to Ethan near the full moons from now on. So I can keep him under control.

"Like I was saying its like he's inserted himself into my life!" I said.

"Ya he even showed up at our house one time." Ethan said as he put his feet up on a table and drank some animal blood.

"So he eats all your food. That's no excuse to break up a potential friendship." Sarah said.

"There's more. The guy howls." I said.

"Woo-Hoo free candy bar!" David said. Then he howled.

"A lot of dudes howl. It's a jock animal thing!" Benny said.

"Ya but I don't do that." Ethan said.

"Ya but you are an animal." Benny said. Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"I can't be the only one who's notice how hairy he is." I said.

"So he's hairy. A lot of guys are hairy. It's a hairy guy thing!" Benny said. I shrugged.

"It's basic math. Howling plus hair plus this town equals..." I started but Benny cut me off.

"Awesome!" Benny said.

"Werewolf." I told him.

"Werewolf." Benny said.

"Savannah not everything is supernatural. Plus Ethan is a werewolf and he is none of those things." Sarah said.

"Ya but Ethan is also a vampire, so maybe his werewolf self is like less on the outside." I said.

"I'm right here you know! Plus I can tell you right now if he's a werewolf or not!" Ethan said, but we all just ignored him.

"Savannah you're obsessed!" Sarah said.

"Ya. David is hanging out with us because he realized how cool we are!" Benny said.

"Please you Benny are anything but cool!" Ethan said.

"Fine! I'll just prove it!" Benny said as he walked over to a group of girls. "Ladies." Benny came back and he was a mess.

"Dudes a werewolf." Benny said.

"Ok. We prove that David's a werewolf." I said.

"Then we figure out what he wants." Ethan said.

"I've got better things to do then stalk back-shavers." Sarah said as she stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Like what?" Benny asked.

"Soccer tryouts." Sarah said.

"I think she was serious." I said.

"Oh well, in that case, I'm sure it'll be fine!" Ethan said.

Break Line! Ethan's P.O.V

Erica, Izzy, Brandon, and I were walking down the hall when we heard the soccer tryouts come in. We walked around the hall to find Sarah.

"Let me guess, Soccer went the same way as..." Erica started.

"Tennis tryouts went." Izzy said.

"Volleyball tryouts." Brandon said.

"Oh and don't forget the yearbook committee ." I said.

"I'm just trying to do something! Something so I can feel normal!" Sarah told us.

"You don't fit in with humans anymore Sarah. The sooner they realize and accept that the better. Trust me. I wasn't sunshine and rainbow when I was turned" I said. "I actually hated it for awhile."

"Ya Sarah! Come over to the hot side!" Izzy said.

"Everybody looks better with fangs!" Erica said as she flashed her fangs.

"Put those away!" Sarah said. Just then David walked up.

"Hey! I'm David Stachowski which you probably know since I'm David Stachowski." David started. "I saw you talking with my three best buds. And since you're buds with my buds that makes me." David started.

"Really annoying?" Sarah asked. "Oh and maybe you should shave your forehead again. I think you missed a spot." David growled then walked away as Izzy said, "Hey I'm Izzy! Why don't you call me? Anytime!"

"Savannah thinks he's a werewolf." I told Izzy.

"Now he is someone I could date. He's so cute and primal. Rawr!" Izzy said. "Man I'm so jealous of you Erica! You already have he perfect boyfriend." Izzy said as she walked away dreamily.

A/N I wont be able to write anything for awhile because I'm going to California! Ya me! So this and Friday Night Frights and chapter 2 of Blue Moon will most likely be the last for awhile! Unless I can write a chapter in 2.5 days!

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!

The Future Mrs. Knight


	3. Chapter 2

Ethan: Why am I on the Football Team?

Me: Because I need you there and because I'm making you and Erica like the perfect couple!

Erica: Ya Ethan lighten up! I think you looked really hot in a football uniform!

Ethan: Uh thanks babe! *Kisses Erica for a long time*

Rory: Wish I could do that to Savannah! *Thinking*

Savannah: Oh come on you two stop kissing.

Me: Man I wish I was Erica right now!

Ty: EthanLover doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire

Brandon: Remember to read the Authors Note at the bottom!

**Ethan's P.O.V**

Savannah and I were walking down the hall stairs to meet up with Benny.

"Guys I got it! A spell that will totally prove that David's a werewolf. a canine lupus. One hit and, wham claw and tooth time." Benny started. "We get it on tape, throw it on the net, 2 million views later: ka-chow! Bucks. Babes. Benny."

"You left out biting and bodies. Cause if you hit me with that spell, you're lunch." I said.

"Plus if there's another werewolf in school and you revel him. There with be plenty of both." Savannah said.

"Don't you guys want to now if he's a Caine?" Benny asked.

"You guys do remember that I can just look at him and tell if he's a wolf." I said. But again they ignored me.

"Better to find out now ,either way and on camera, because there's a full moon on Friday." Benny told us. "David maybe part animal but he's all money."

"Hey guys! Who's a party animal? It's me right?" Rory asked.

"No it's David. Don't worry about it." Savannah said.

"Are you having a party? Cause my Fridays wide open! And Saturday. And Sunday." Rory told us desperately.

"Uh sorry Rory. We're going to the garlic and tanning bed convention. It be so awesome if you could come but you'd burst into flames." Savannah said.

"Well ok. Wait then why is Ethan going with you guys? He's a vampire too." Rory asked.

"Well sense it's near a full moon I can go. I'm more werewolf now. So uh bye." I said.

"Ok well I'll see you guys later." Rory said as we walked away.

"Whew. Harsh guys." Benny said.

"Benny it had to be done. If David is a wolf he'd tear Rory to shreds. Wolves and vamps are archenemies. Kinda like you and girls." I said as I walked of to the locker room to change.

Break Line! My P.O.V

Benny, Savannah, Ethan, Erica, Izzy, David and the rest of the football team were outside on the filed. Ethan and David were in practice. While Benny and Savannah got ready for the spell to revel David as a werewolf. Erica was standing next to Izzy, they were watching football practice. While Izzy tried desperately to get David's attention. Benny was flipping through his spell book, while Savannah watch Ethan and David.

"All right, just one little spell and things are about to get furry." Benny said.

"Hey check out the girls over there." Savannah said.

"Go team Hairy! David!" Izzy shouted while Erica blew a kiss to Ethan. Izzy had distracted David and he had gotten tackled.

"Hey jerk! Watch his face!" Izzy shouted as Ethan help David up.

"Benny, Benny do it now! Zap him!" Savannah told Benny.

"Zap him? This is magic not Star Wars. Totally different geek universe." Benny said. He then started to say his spell. Except it hit Savannah.

"Benny!" Savannah yelled.

"Sorry dude. Got nervous. Anyway, don't worry, you're not a wolf. You'll be fine." Benny told her. Benny then tried his spell again. This time it hit David and he fell to the ground. Ethan quickly went over to David ready to attack if needed.

"Camera. Camera. Get the camera!" Benny said.

"I'm trying!" Savannah yelled back. Benny got the camera and push record. But David got up and went back to practice.

"Dude is so not a werewolf." Benny said sadly.

"There's only one way to do this." Savannah said as she put her backpack down and walked into the field. "Cover me I'm going in."

"What? Cover you? What's that even mean?" Benny asked. Jus then a football flew towards Savannah who caught it.

"Hey Benny I caught it!" Savannah said. Just then David tackled Savannah to the ground.

"Ah David! Why'd you do that for?" Ethan asked as he ran over to them. He put a hand on David's back at the same time as Savannah out a hand on his arm. They were both sucked into a vision.

Vision! Starting Ethan's P.O.V

I saw a wolf howling at a full moon. Then I saw a symbol in the moon. It turned into a potion or something. Then a wolf hand grabbed it.

End of Vision Ethan's P.O.V

I jolted back from the vision.

"Sorry bud. I see a ball. I go for it." David told Savannah as he got off of her.

"I'm fine." Savannah said.

"David. David." Izzy called out.

"Okay. That chick is seriously insane. What is her deal?" David asked.

"We may never now." Savannah said.

"Dude if I were you. I'd run." I said. David quickly got up and ran away.

"David I want a love tackle! David I love you!" Izzy said as she ran after him. Just then Benny walked over to us.

"So he's not a werewolf." Benny said. "But I did get great footage of you getting absolute owned! Perfect for YouTube!"

"David is a werewolf." I said as Benny put his camera up again.

"What? No my wolf-reveal spell didn't work." Benny told me.

"No trust Ethan. He's a wolf and David is a wolf." Savannah said.

"I had a vision." Savannah and I said in unison.

"Then we have a huge problem." Benny said as he pointed to Savannah's arm. She looked at it then started to freak out. There was a scratch on her arm.

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!

The Future Mrs. Knight


	4. Chapter 3

Me: There will be a little heart to heart flashback between Jesse and Ethan!

Savannah: But Jesse is so cold and heartless!

Ethan: He isn't cold and heartless!

Brandon: He wasn't cold and heartless to you!

Ty: Ya, you were like a mini him! *Ethan hisses at Ty*

Izzy: For the rest of us he was a heartless vampire!

Erica: I can't wait for the end of this chapter! Don't Ethan and I... *Ethan starts kissing Erica*

Rory: EthanLover doesn't own MBAV!

Benny: Read, Review, Subscribe!

**Ethan's P.O.V**

"Guys! Guys!" Savannah yelled at Benny and I as we walked into the school lounge. We turned around, Savannah looked really scared and she had a bandaged on her arm.

"I think I'm changing! I chased a car this morning, 17 blocks! I only lost it when it went on the freeway." Savannah told us.

"Would you relax, sis? You're going to be fine!" I told her.

"Ethan's right. I checked into it, you have to be bitten by a werewolf when it's a wolf for the curse to pass on. You just got scratched by David when he was in jock form." Benny told her. Savannah was starching her hair and neck.

"Hey Sarah." We all said in unison as we walked up to her. She was sitting in a chair reading some book.

"Hey. Your pal David's a real charmer." Sarah told us sarcastically.

"Well he is your ancestral enemy." Savannah growled.

"Or maybe he's just a jerk." Sarah said back.

"Little Miss Neckbitter has trouble believing in werewolfs?" Savannah asked. I had to hold Savannah back from moving any closer to Sarah.

"Whoa, Vanni what's gotten into you?" Benny asked. (A/N Benny and others will call Savannah: Savannah, Sav, Vanni, or V) Sarah then got up to glare at Savannah.

"Who are the ancestral enemy's now?" I asked jokingly.

"What'd you call me?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Whatever. Don't get your fangs in a twist." Savannah growled.

"So moving on!" I said as I separated them.

"That symbol you two saw, I looked it up last night. Get this it's for a reversal cure." Benny told us.

"A cure? Dose it work on other curses? Like a vampire cures?" Sarah asked.

"Why? The soccer team have a strict no-bloodsucker policy?" Savannah asked. I had to hold her back again.

"It might work on other curses." Benny said quickly.

"David's probably trying to find it before the full moon tonight." I said.

"We're ditching class! You two are helping me find this cure now!" Sarah told Benny and I as she grabbed us by our arms.

"We are not done!" Sarah told Savannah as we headed to the door. I heard Savannah growl at us.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I was waiting for David to go to his locker. When he did he saw the mini poster of dusk, which werewolf on it so I replace the normal head with his. I slammed his locker shut.

"Hello my hairy soul mate." I said. I was wearing an I 3 werewolf shirt from dusk.

"Goodbye my crazy stalker girl." David said as he walked away but I stopped him.

"Our destines are intertwined. We're doomed to a torrid forbidden romance, until your pack tears you apart for violating their accent laws." I told his as I showed him my shirt.

"You got that off the back of a book didn't you?" David asked me.

"Not a book! The book! Dusk V if you wanted to know!" I told him. "You should totally read it! It's like they based it off of us."

"I was just of to the book store now." David said as he hurried off.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet but with pointy teeth and no tights!" I told David as he left. I turned around and saw Rory.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh I'm just checking to see if you're coming to the big party tonight." Rory told me.

"What party?" I asked annoyingly.

"Ethan, Benny, and Savannah were talking about David being an amazing party animal and Ethan and Savannah's parents always go on a lame date nights on Friday..." Rory started but I cut him off.

"Ah. They're having a party with David and they didn't invite me?" I asked. I was just a little hurt, I mean Erica is Ethan's girlfriend she has to know about the party. Why didn't see tell me! I left Rory to go find Erica.

**Savannah's P.O.V**

Ethan and Benny were still out helping Sarah. I was in the kitchen, looking at our calendar. I sighed, tonight's the full moon.

"Hey honey!" Mom called. I turned around and saw Mom and Dad. They were in fancy clothes.

"Guess who got last minute tickets to Curling The Musical?" Mom asked.

"Don't worry, Buddy, with Ethan and Sarah busy, your new pal David is here to help you watch Jane." Dad told me.

"What?!" I asked frantically.

"Wow, look at you guys all dressed up and places to go." David said as he walking into the kitchen.

"Killer timing champ!" Dad said as he and David chest bumped.

"Okay. So anyway, I know it's a full moon tonight so let's not get too crazy." Mom said as they walked out. When my parents were gone David walked over to me.

"So Savannah I've got..." David started but I cut him off.

"Dude, I know you're a werewolf. I know you're here after some cure." I told him.

"So you do have the gift! I knew it!" David said happily.

"Or I have a brother that's a werewolf, or you're the most oblivious werewolf ever!" I told him.

"Wait Ethan's a werewolf?" I nodded. "That would explain a lot. Alright let's cut to the chase. I became your friend because I'm hoping your second sight might help me find the cure." David told me.

"All I saw was a symbol, but I don't know what it means." I told him.

"But tonight's the full moon man! You want me to turn into a snarling beast? You have no idea how hard it is holding it in! I want to be me again. Try not to hurt people." David started.

"Just hold that thought!" I yelled as I walked quickly to the bathroom.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

We were all in Benny's room. Benny was sitting at his computer, Sarah was standing next to him and I was laying on his bed trying to figure out the cure. We have been at it for hours.

"All right I checked with every nerd I know and no one can figure out how to decipher this symbol." Benny said.

"I've never seen anything like it before. Trust me cause I've seen a lot of symbols. Jesse was always trying to teach me some stupid lesson by not telling me something." I mumbled.

"Guys I really need this cure!" Sarah told us.

"Guess I have no choice but to pull out the big guns." Benny said as he started to type on his computer. Sarah and I made our way over to him.

"What? Is that like a secret website?" Sarah asked. Benny just nodded. I sighed Benny was going to video chat Savannah.

"Savannah?" Benny said when a shadow popped up on the screen. "It looks like you're in the trunk of a car. Are you? Are you trapped in a car trunk again?" I hit Benny upside the head.

"Ethan, Benny it's happening." Savannah whispered.

"Savannah, we really need to know what this means." Sarah said as she held up the symbol.

"I don't know. It's a reversal cure. Try looking at it backwards." Savannah said. Sarah quickly got up and walked over to the mirror.

"Baharoth? Great that makes so much sense now." Sarah said.

"No. No. It totally does. A baharoth is like a magic circle of stones." Benny said.

"Wait I've seen that! In the park behind your house." I said as I remember what a baharoth looked like.

"Savannah whatever you do don't tell David! I need to get there first!" Sarah said.

"David really isn't into the whole werewolf thing. He really wants that cure." Savannah said.

"Just keep a lid on it!" Sarah said as she left. I walked over to Benny and sat down next to him. Benny sighed dreamily.

"Is she gone?" Savannah asked she then turned on her lamp. She was covered in hair.

"Ah!" Benny and I yelled in unison.

"Harsh Dude!" Benny said.

"Thanks! Thanks for making me feel better!" Savannah said.

"Wait this might actually be my fault. Remember that spell I hit you with? What if that's what's making you wolf out?" Benny asked. I hit him upside the head, again.

"Did you say it backwards? Again?" I hissed at him.

"Oh, no! I made Savannah a werewolf!" Benny cried.

"Chill Savannah. We'll be right there!" I told her as I signed Benny off.

**My P.O.V**

"Wow, Dude is fast!" Said Savannah when the door bell rang downstairs. Except it wasn't Benny and Ethan it was someone who was 'invited' to Ethan and Savannah's 'party'. The sad part is neither of them knew a party was in progress. Jane was answering the door.

"Now it's a party, because the party animal's here! It wasn't a party before I arrived. Just so we're clear." Rory said to Jane. Jane just shrugged at his weirdness. Just then Erica and Izzy showed up.

"Where's that hairy manimal of mine?" Izzy asked to no one in particular.

"Uh, where's Ethan and David, Jane?" Erica asked as Izzy started to ramble on about how David was going to define his werewolf natural for her.

"David's over there and Ethan isn't here." Jane said when Izzy noticed David. "Hey manimal! I'm here!" Izzy said. "Oh perfect!" David whinnied as he ran downstairs followed by Izzy.

"Ok first Ethan doesn't tell me about this party, then he isn't even here! That's it I'm calling him now!" Erica said as she walked over to the stairs and dialed Ethan's number.

"Hey Erica." Ethan said on the other line. Erica could hear another male voice on the other end. "Come on Ethan help me find the right spell!" Benny whinnied in the background. There was a hiss then Ethan said, "Hey babe I'm kinda busy helping an idiot spell master. What'd you need?" 

"Ethan why didn't you tell me about your party?" Erica asked him.

"Party? What party?" Ethan asked.

"So you didn't throw a party, not invite me, and then not show up?" Erica asked.

"Baby, think does that sound like me? Wait Rory! I am so gong to kill that vampire if anythings broken or anyones dead when I get there! Erica can you please try to keep an eye on everything? I need to change my sister back to a human. And before you say it no I didn't bite her. Benny accidentally changed her into a werewolf with a spell that was meant for David." Ethan asked.

"Sure Ethan." Erica said. She was about to hang up when Ethan said something.

"Erica I really need to talk to you about something later, ok?" Ethan asked.

"Uh sure I'll see you soon Ethan." Erica said then she hung up and tried to locate where Rory and Izzy were.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

"I'm going to kill Rory!" I shouted as I hung up on Erica.

"Wait why?" Benny asked me.

"Apparently there's a party going on at my house!" I told him.

"So that doesn't mean Rory did anything." Benny told me.

"Benny think for a second. The last time we saw Rory we were talking about David being an animal. When Rory walked up to us he thought we said party animal. Rory may be my best friend, for now, but he is still an idiot." I told him.

"So we have two and soon to be three werewolfs, a vampire going crazy over a werewolf, another vampire going after a cure, and a party?" Benny asked me.

"Ya we should go." I said as I ran him to my house in a flash. I flew us up to Savannah's window. Benny opened the window and went in before I did. We were greeted by Savannah laying on her bed with sheets tied to her wrists and ankles. She was covered in hair, and was growling.

"Guys just stay away, okay? The moon. I'm changing." Savannah said.

"Okay, relax. Just don't fight it, it helps a lot." I told her. Suddenly remembering my first turn.

Flash Back! Ethan's P.O.V

I was on the ground clutching my stomach. It was my first full moon. Man did it hurt like hell. Jesse was standing near me. We were in a room that had bars on the windows and really no furniture in it. Jesse had told me the day before that this would be where I could change into a werewolf. I was so thankful for it. It always felt better at Jesse's mansion then at home. I guess it was because I didn't have to hide anything from him.

"Jesse it hurts so much." I said.

"Don't fight it. You are not going to hurt anyone. It's just you and me for miles. Trust me." Jesse said in a voice he only used with me. I trusted him and stop fighting it.

End of Flash Back Ethan's P.O.V

"I did this I can fix it." Benny said. I had totally forgotten that I didn't help Benny find a spell. Benny said the spell and a light came out of his hand. He moved it over Savannah.

"I'm still hairy!" Savannah shouted.

"Vanni chill! You're cure. Trust me the hair will fall out." Benny said as he started I untie Savannah's sheets.

"Now let's get back to the party and find the real werewolf, who isn't me." I said.

"What? Who's having a party?" Savannah asked.

"Apparently we are." I said.

**My P.O.V**

Sarah was digging in the baharoth. She finally found the bottle, she then undid the lid

"I'm finally going to be human again." Sarah said. Right before Sarah drank the potion she heard a howl. She ran to the Morgans house. When Sarah opened the door she saw Rory hanging from the chandelier, howling like and idiot.

"Hey Sarah, guess who's the party animal now. Here's a hint. It's me!" Rory said.

"False alarm. Just an idiot." Sarah said. Just then she heard Benny scream from downstairs. Sarah quickly ran downstairs.

"Hey is that the V.I.P room?" Rory asked. Benny was looking into the eyes of a werewolf, with a camera in his hand.

"Don't hurt me. I just want to make you famous!" Benny said.

"Use him like a chew toy!" Izzy giggled.

"I thought we were friends." Benny said.

"Ugh! You win full moon!" Ethan shouted. Suddenly there were 2 werewolfs. Ethan's wolf form was white, with blood shot eyes, a scar on his left eye, with a multi-colored mane and his claws were blood red. He was vicious looking with his teeth barred and in an attack position. Ethan growled at the wolf in front of him. When they started to attack each other Benny walked over to the stairs where Erica and Izzy were. Suddenly Sarah appeared at the stairs.

"Which ones Ethan?" Sarah asked.

"The white one." Erica said. Sarah was now hissing in front on the brown wolf. Ethan and Sarah were trying to fight the angry werewolf.

"Hey what's happening?" Rory asked as he walked down. When the other wolf growled at him Rory screamed like a girl. Just then Sarah jumped on the wolf and fed him the cure. Izzy went down next to him.

"No what did you do?" Izzy asked.

"She cured him." Ethan said as he stood on two legs in human form. Just then the wolf changed back into human form. Everyone was shocked to see Savannah laying there not David. Ethan quickly threw a blanket over her.

"Wait where's David?" Benny asked. Everyone looked to the corner to see a dog in chains with dog bowl next to him with the name David on it.

"That's David? Ugh. That is so lame." Izzy said.

"Great just what the internet needs a cute animal video." Benny said.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

"Hey sorry for the confusion earlier." I told Erica as we laid on my bed. Hand and legs intertwine.

"It's fine. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Erica asked.

"Well I'm a bit nervous, but I'm just gonna say it." I sat up and looked into Erica's beautiful eyes.

"Erica I love you. To be honest I think I've loved you since I bit you. I just felt a connection." I told her. Erica had the biggest smile on her face.

"I feel the exact same way Ethan." Erica told me. We kissed each other passionately.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

"Ethan, why do you have a love struck look on your face?" Savannah asked me the next morning. I was going to say something when Erica ran downstairs. She was in one of my shirts, the pants she wore yesterday, and my football jacket.

"Bye Ethan! I have to go meet up with Sarah and Izzy before school. Last night was amazing." Erica said she kissed me then ran out the door.

"Wait a minute. Last night was amazing? You two had sex didn't you?" Savannah asked.

"For the first time, in our relationship and for both of us." I said still in a dazed.

"Wait before last night you were a virgin?" Savannah asked. That's when I snapped out of my daze. I hissed at her.

"If that info gets out you're going to lose a friend!" I hissed.

**Erica's P.O.V**

"Hey Erica!" Sarah and Izzy said.

"Hey guys." I said as we started to walk to school.

"Why are you wearing Ethan's football jacket?" Sarah asked. I started to blush. Izzy gasped.

"You 2 did it didn't you?" Izzy asked, as Sarah gasped.

"So what if we did?" I asked, I really wanted to change the subject.

"You did! Omg! How was he?" Izzy asked. I shook my head, "Can we please change the subject?"

"Come on tell us! We're your best friends!" Sarah said. I sighed, "Fine! It was the best night of my life! Ethan told me he loved my before we did it." I said shyly.

"Ow! That is so cute!" Sarah said.

"I knew it! He is a hopeless romantic!" Izzy said.

"Don't tell anyone but I was Ethan's first and Ethan was mine." I told them proudly.

"No way!" Izzy and Sarah yelled. I just laughed and started to walk again.

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER

The Future Mrs. Knight


End file.
